It is desirable to provide distinctive, reliable and cost effective seating in businesses for customers to use when frequenting the business facility. Applicant has realized it is often difficult to provide seating that is cost-effective, reliable, convenient and also distinctive and fashionable.
In some instances, booth type seating is the most practical, however, this type of seating in particular is often not available as both fashionable and cost-effective. Seating is often ordered and shipped pre-assembled to the ordering location. Especially with higher-end booth seating, booths arrive at their locations pre-assembled and ready to install. Applicant has found this limiting because much of the more desirable booth seating is either bulky, heavy, and/or both. The shipping costs of pre-assembled booth seating therefor may be prohibitive for many businesses.
Another challenge to providing modular seating that may be shipped and then assembled is that consumers desire ease of assembly, which is often counter to also providing secure and durable seating.
Therefore, Applicants desire alternative cost-effective, improved seating devices, kits, assemblies and methods that are cost-effective, durable, fashionable and accessible at remote locations.